Folie
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: "Laisses tomber j'irai massacrer un énième cadavre ce soir." "La morgue va être dépouillée." "Tais toi Mike ça m'arrangerait." "Je crois que j'ai une solution pour toi." Je tournai la tête vers lui, curieux de savoir ce que ce pauvre idiot était capable de me proposer.
1. Chapter 1

**FOLIE**

**Ceci est un essai!**

* * *

#Faculté de Médecine, une semaine après les examens blancs#

Mike venait de s'asseoir à coté de moi, un paquet de feuilles sous le bras. La tête dans les coudes, je ne n'y portai aucun intérêt, refusant le gobelet de café qu'il me tendait.

"Tu fais vraiment une tête d'enterrement Watson, ça ne va pas ? "

"Ai encore pas réussi."marmonnai-je sans relever les yeux de la table.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?" demanda mon ami en secouant mon épaule.

"J'ai dis, je n'ai pas réussi l'épreuve sur les cadavres, pour la... non attends laisses moi deviner, vingtième, trentaine ou peut être quarantaine !" Crachais- je en tapant du poing sur la table, renversant le contenu du verre en plastique.

Mon camarade me fixait en silence, et comme si je ne venais pas de m'énerver il me répondit: "Bowling samedi." "Bordel Mike je ne peux pas, il faut que je réussisse cette épreuve."

"Tu te prends trop la tête, vas-y les yeux fermés."

"Peux pas! Ce sont des cadavres, c'est... perturbant."

"Je me demande comment tu as validé tes premières années..."

"Laisses tomber j'irai massacrer un énième cadavre ce soir."

"La morgue va être dépouillée."

"Tais toi Mike ça m'arrangerait."

"Je crois que j'ai une solution pour toi." Je tournai la tête vers lui, curieux de savoir ce que ce pauvre idiot était capable de me proposer.

"Tu comptes m'aider ?"

"Oui, vas à la morgue ce soir, vers minuit."

#Morgue, minuit trente#

J'entrai dans la salle stérilisée, enfilant mon unique blouse blanche.

"Mike tu es là?"

Grand silence, j'allumai les lumières appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Les spots clignotèrent quelques secondes, puis éclairèrent la totalité de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne, sauf le corps d'un jeune garçon brun nu sur la table.

"Mike c'est une blague hein? Tu te caches?"

Je m'avançai vers le corps sans vie, droit comme un "i", les bras le long du corps, les pieds placés à 90 degrés. Il émanait de lui une froideur qui me glaçait le dos. Heureusement, il avait les yeux fermés. Je n'aurai pas supporté son regard sur moi, alors que j'allais le charcuter. Cela me désolais presque, de devoir découper un corps parfait. De grandes jambes fines, une silhouette svelte, de longs doigts de pianistes collés au froid de la table. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le dossier à côté de sa tête. Un petit mot y était écrit à la main Bonne chance. Mike Je déballai le dossier, lisant à voix haute les grandes lignes, me persuadant que je n'étais pas seul en compagnie d'un mort.

"Sherlock Holmes, 22 ans, jeune, études non spécifiées, famille introuvable, cause de la mort: overdose, remarque: cicatrice de piqures au niveau des avant bras, drogues fortes."

Je rebaissais les yeux sur le mort, jeunesse gâchée par des addictions plus stupides les uns que les autres. J'aurai voulu l'engueuler, lui exposer les dangers de la drogue, mais il était déjà trop tard. Tout à coup, moi qui pensai ne pas rencontrer ses yeux de toute l'expérience, j'aperçus ses iris claires fixant le vide. Ohla ils étaient pourtant bien fermés il y a encore quelques minutes? Comment? Ils ne venaient quand même pas de les ouvrir. Je sentis l'adrénaline monter en moi, le stress statufier mes muscles. Reculant de quelques centimètres. Tout aller très bien John.

C'était juste ton imagination trop débordante qui faisait des siennes. C'était tout à fait normal d'avoir peur quand on était en pleine nuit en compagnie d'un cadavre. Il devait les avoir déjà ouverts. Voilà, je n'avais tout simplement pas fait attention. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'enfilai des gants, saisis mon cutter propre, et entaillai la peau au niveau du torse. Un filet de sang roula sur lui, se séparant en deux ruisseaux lorsque qu'il rencontra son téton. J'observais la rivière rouge sur le tableau blanc. Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient plus dilatées. C'était un phénomène assez étrange.

Je postai mon visage en face du sien, scrutant chaque détail de son visage impeccable. J'avais entendu d'une légende, disant que plus l'arc de cupidon était prononcé, plus la personne était capable d'aimer. Le sien était si bien dessiné que j'avais envie d'y poser mon doigt, touchant l'interdit. Quand mon doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, chose encore plus effrayante, il cligna des yeux. Et à ma connaissance, aucun, je disais bien aucun mort ne cligne des yeux. Effrayé je m'éloignai en hurlant, plaquant une main sur ma bouche à la dernière minute.

Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu, il était vivant! Il semblait revenir des morts, inspirant un bon coup. Il était aussi paniqué que moi. Mais il ne bougea pas. Je me rapprochai, me penchant au dessus de lui.

"Est ce que ça va?" Il cligna une fois des yeux.

"Ça veut dire oui?" Il cligna une fois encore, une seule.

"Est que tu peux bouger autre chose que les yeux" Il cligna deux fois cette fois ci. NON. J'acquiesçai observant son état, et posai ma main sur la sienne.

"John Watson, je vais t'aider"


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite! Bon j'avais pourtant dis que ce n'était qu'un essai, mais vos review m'ont fait changer d'avis! Et donc j'ai décidé de continuer' dis moi que je suis une folle parce que j'ai une autre fiction en cours! Mais pour vous mes chers lecteurs la suite dans un instant! Je réponds aux review dès que possible!

#** Morgue, bientôt une heure du matin # **

Vu l'état du paralysé, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser nu sur cette table gelée. Je me débarrassai de ma blouse immaculée et le recouvrir avec. Je cru, mais je pense qu'il s'agissait juste de la fatigue, que ses zygomatiques s'étirèrent très légèrement pour me sourire en gage de remerciement.

Du moins, j'en avais l'impression. Peut-être étais-je en plein rêve trop réaliste. Allais-je me réveiller dans mon lit en sanglot ? Parce que j'étais dans un terrible état de panique, s'il allait vraiment mourir subitement. S'il était vraiment mort, il n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux, il n'aurait pas cillé à plusieurs reprises.

Alors pourquoi pensais-je encore que ce n'était qu'un cadavre comme un autre ? Que c'était juste mon côté trop sensible qui faisait surface, me submergeant, me noyant dans mon idéologie de la vie.

Un toussotement rauque me fit sortir de mes pensées. Sherlock était presque en train de s'étouffer. Je me jetai presque sur lui, l'aidant à se mettre assis, mais comme il ne pouvait pas bouger, il pesait dix fois son poids. Je tapotai dans son dos, le permettant de dégager ses poumons.

Une tâche de sang gicla sur sa blouse, il venait de cracher. Je m'alertais encore plus, essuyant le sang de la manche de mon pull . Ses pupilles dilatées me fixèrent, ou plutôt fixaient un point. On l'aurait cru mort. Je lui donnai quelques tapes dans la joue pour le ramener à moi.

« Sherlock ! Sherlock ! » Criai-je alors que ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il s'évanouit dans mes bras.

Je n'arrivai pas à reprendre ma respiration, je le secouai d'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort à lui arracher la peau. Je le serai contre moi, il était encore chaud. Il allait peut-être vraiment mourir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir.

Sa tête dodelina pour se poser dans mon cou, ses bras tombèrent ballant le long de son corps. Sa respiration fut de moins en moins stable, jusqu'à s'éteindre. Il allait mourir. Ici. Au creux de mes bras, alors que j'aurai pût le sauver, mais j'en été bien incapable.

A la place, je fondis en larmes, le serrant comme une peluche dans mes bras. Je fermais délicatement ses paupières. Et en désespoir de cause, je le bordai, marmonnant une des chansons que Maman me chantait autrefois. S'il quittait la terre, autant la quitter sur une belle note.

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te sauver Sherlock. » m'excusai-je en caressant ses cheveux bouclés.

J'essuyai d'un doigt le filet de sang qui ruisselait le long de sa bouche.

Je restai un moment contre lui, et subitement je sentis les palpitations de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Ses poumons se remplirent d'air. Son torse se bomba au rythme de sa respiration encore mal réglée. Je le tenais plus fermement contre moi, en l'appelant.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses yeux bleus acier qui me scrutait d'une manière bienveillante. Je lui souris, heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas abandonné. Ouvrant très lentement la bouche, il essaya de parler. Je m'approchais encore plus, pour écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Jo..John » réussi je à entendre enfin entre les toussotements du brun.

« Je suis là, c'est bien moi John… J'ai bien cru que tu allais mo- »

**BIPBIPBIP **

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, nous faisant sursauter, ou plutôt fit sursauter Sherlock collé contre moi. Je m'en saisis difficilement, c'était juste mon réveil, il était déjà une et heure et demie du matin. Je devais absolument rentrer dormir un minimum pour préparer la journée de demain.

Mais il était hors de question que je laisse mon malade ici, et encore moins sans surveillance pour le reste de la nuit. Je glissai une main sous ses genoux, et passai l'autre derrière son dos. Ma blouse le couvrait minablement, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid jusqu'aux chambres.

Parcourant le campus d'un pas pressé, j'évitai de rencontrer les ivres rentrants de soirées ou les gardiens, et arrivait assez rapidement dans mon dortoir. Je montai les marches quatre à quatre, commençant à sentir le poids dans mes bras.

Poids qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'en rougis quand nous arrivions devant ma porte. Une chance que mon dernier colocataire avait arrêté les études de médecine une semaine plus tôt. Je poussai la porte d'un coup de hanche, je me remerciai pour une fois d'avoir oublié de fermer à clef, et disposé sur le lit vide.

Je le recouvris d'une de mes nombreuses couvertures. Et annonçai que j'allais chercher un peu d'eau fraîche. Il cligna des yeux une seule fois.

La nuit allait être courte, très courte.


	3. Chapter 3

Je retournai dans ma chambre, un verre d'eau fraîche et un gant de toilette dans les mains. Mon invité surprise commençait à s'endormir raide comme un piquet.

Je tapotai doucement sa joue glacée pour le garder éveillé encore un peu. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, me fixant d'une manière assez étrange, comme s'il allait me dévorer sur place.

Je posais le gant humide sur son front, retirant les boucles rebelles qui retombaient dessus. Et entre-ouvrit ses lèvres pour y déposer le verre. Le liquide transparent glissa dans sa bouche, et coula le long de ses commissures. Il réussit à avaler difficilement et ferma les yeux de nouveau.

Je le laissai se reposer et partis me coucher dans mon lit, le surveillant d'un œil tout de même. Malgré la fatigue, je n'arrivais pas à dormir correctement, me tournant régulièrement, gardant les yeux ouverts plusieurs heures, fixant le plafond et la silhouette de Sherlock.

Il semblait dormir paisiblement, ayant même tourné la tête vers moi. Dans la pénombre je croisais ses iris claires, tel les yeux d'un aigle à la chasse observant sa proie. Dormait-il les yeux ouverts? Ou me regardait-il ?

Je me tournais dos à lui, essayant de dormir encore quelques heures. Mais la nuit fut comme je l'avais prédis ,courte, et quand je trouvais enfin le repos, le réveil s'actionna faisant vibrer la table de chevet. J'appuyai mollement dessus, le laissant s'écraser au sol.

Je m'installai sur le ventre, la tête appuyée sur la paume de mes mains, j'observais le brun dormir aux rayons du soleil. Les mèches humides collaient sur son front, et ses narines se dilataient aux rythme lent de sa respiration.

Lentement je sortis des draps, revêtis un pull par terre, et enfilai un jean bleu marine. Sherlock remua légèrement en grognant, il devait sortir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je passai ma main sur son front, il ne semblait pas faire de température. Il fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant, mal à l'aise j'essayai de lui remémorer la soirée de la veille.

« Je suis John Watson, tu te souviens je t'ai sauvé hier, tu t'étais évanoui.»

« Échec numéro 6.» marmonna le brun en grimaçant.

« De quoi ? » m'inquiétais en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il essaya difficilement de se dégager, mais n'avait pas les forces nécessaires pour le faire. Je retirai délicatement ma main en soupirant.

« Tu dois reprendre des forces.»

« J'ai besoin. »

« Je t'écoute. » m'alertais je aussitôt près a faire toutes les boulangeries du monde pour le nourrir.

« D'une feuille et d'un stylo.»

Je fis des yeux rond, ne comprenant pas son raisonnement.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, une feuille et un stylo.» répéta-t-il d'un ton impérieux et glacial.

Obéissant sans protester, je saisis une feuille vierge et me munis d'un stylo plume bas prix. Je les lui tendis en tremblant légèrement. Il roula des yeux et soupira.

« Je n'ai pas assez de force, idiot, écris mot pour mot ce que je vais te dicter »

Ohlala il était pas commode en fait, je me demandais s'il n'était pas plus sympathique aux portes de la mort. Je m'assis au pied du lit, prenant un livre de médecine générale pour sous-main.

« Je t'écoute »

« Expérience Rhododendron ponticum numéro six, deux points, échec. »

« Attends pas trop vite » me plaignis-je mais il ne répéta pas et continua sur sa lancée.

« Cause de l'échec : Imbécile idiot traînant à la morgue, a volontairement modifié l'expérience »

« Que.. quoi ? Je n'ai fait que te sauver la vie. J'aurai très bien pu te laisser mourant » m'énervai-je en stoppant ma dictée.

« Tu avais quand même commencer à me scalper le torse » nota le brun en arquant un sourcil prétentieux et moqueur.

« Je te pensais mort, mort d'overdose, espèce de drogué »

« Je ne me drogue...plus »

Je sentais qu'il avait appuyé sur le « plus » étant un ancien accro.

« Le dossier sur ma pseudo mort a été monté de toutes pièces, je restais caché à la morgue le temps de mon expérience »

« Mais tu ne respirais plus » répondis-je essayant de le ramener à la raison.

« Tu écriras ceci dans les conséquences, continuons maintenant, tu me fais perdre un temps précieux à m'expliquer »

Je fis la grimace et m'apprêtai à écrire de nouveau.

« But de l'expérience, deux points,vérifier les vertus de la fleur nommée Rhododendron ponticum. »

« Ça n'a pas essayé de te tuer ? » notai je en arquant un sourcil.

« Effets de la plante sur le corps humain, n'oublie pas de sauter une ligne »

J'obéis traçant même des traits pour bien schématiser l'expérience même si je trouvais ça complètement fou.

« J'attends » Fit-il en levant lacement la main, étant encore bien faible.

« De quoi ? »

« Tu as bien vu dans quel état j'étais, tu es étudiant en médecine, si on regarde les quelques livres qui traînent partout et cette manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde »

Je le regardais longuement en silence, impressionné par cette façon de me dire les choses. Bon il n'avait aucun tact et manquait de politesse, mais il avait du charisme. Raison pour laquelle je n'avais rien dis et que j'avais bêtement commencé à détailler la liste de ses symptômes.

« Euh à première vue, tu ne respirais pas, ou faiblement »

« Premier effet : problème respiratoire »

« C'était sûrement dû à une mauvaise circulation d'oxygène de ton cœur »

« Battait-il ? »

« Non »

« Deuxième effet, note John, problème cardio-vasculaire »

« Mais, tu avais une bonne coagulation du sang » me sentis-je obligé alors que je me remémorais la scène de scarification.

Sherlock sourit d'un sourire pervers et curieux.

«Donc aucun problème sanguin » confirma le brun en fermant les yeux « Ensuite ? »

« Tu as ouverts les yeux, mais juste les yeux »

« Grande faiblesse physique »

« De toute façon tu ne peux pas te lever » me moquai-je en mordillant le bout du stylo.

Ma blague ne lui plut guère et il me fusilla du regard.

J'allais indiquer qu'il avait ensuite vomi, qu'il était comateux mais mon téléphone sonna, l'alarme que je mettais toujours au cas où quand je devais retrouver mon cours du matin. Je bondis sur place. Attrapant mon sac déjà prêt à la volée, je m'excusai auprès de Sherlock.

« Excuse-moi Sherlock, je reviens dans deux heures » hurlai-je du bout du couloir.


End file.
